Howl
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Hermione recieves a very interesting propostition...and is reluctant to go through with it. But Bellatrix is more dangerous if she is denied what she wants. The moon is full, and the animal in Hermione has been set free. She agrees and gets more than she barganed for. And the last person she wanted to know, finds out. I Suck at summaries. Please read and review. Rated M!


Howl

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: This is my FIRST complete Bellamione fanfic. Inspired again by Florence + The Machine. This is a one shot…but could possibly not be. I haven't decided yet. This isn't specific to a plot but is in 6th year towards the end. I know you can't apparate or disapparate on the grounds of Hogwarts, but for Bellatrix...this is an easy feat...so no haters on that! No haters in general please. This is rated M. Please read and review.

Howl

The owl had been sent and all she had to do was wait. Either the little Mudblood was going to give into the desire that Bellatrix knew she held for her, or she was going to ignore it and not show. But no matter, Bellatrix Lestrange was a compulsive creature and if she wanted, she got. If the girl did not come, then she would go and stake her claim in person, and the girl would not enjoy it. She threw on her heavy, black cloak and turned on the spot vanishing into the night.

Hermione stared down at the letter in shock…she couldn't believe that the elegantly scrawled calligraphy belonged to Voldemort's right hand. She couldn't believe the suggestive manner, the innuendo, the sensuality of the content. Hermione sighed, if she didn't go, she would regret this…this desire she knew she couldn't shake. Ever since their adventure into the Department of Mysteries last year she had fucked herself into blissful oblivion thinking of the dark witch. True to her Gryffindor bravery she dressed and left the dormitory as quietly as she could. Casting a disillusionment charm, she quietly crept out of the common room and down the staircase out onto the grounds.

She hated this. This feeling of being a bitch in heat, a beast waiting to be set free, the moon was full and she was ready. Ready to be fucked. Bellatrix sat waiting in the forbidden forest. She hated to be kept waiting, but found to her surprise that she didn't mind waiting for_ her_. The forest…memories of adolescent wanderings and adventures…the only place she felt safe. It was easy enough to get through the protective charms around the grounds; she suspected that Dumbledore was losing his edge. The old goat. It was too easy, or maybe it was just easy because she had a purpose tonight. A reason for breaking past these barriers. But the only barrier she wanted to break was within _her_.

Hermione walked carefully, purposefully towards the spot that Bellatrix had stated in her letter. It was easy; she had been in here many times with Harry, Ron and Hagrid. Her friends. Friends she knew would skin her alive if they knew…knew what she was going to do. But rule breaking was becoming a specialty of hers. But this journey was different…This time she knew what she would find at the end of this path. Once she reached her destination her disillusionment charm dissipated and she stopped. She could see Bellatrix, illuminated by the rays of moonlight that were shinning through the tree branches; she shivered with anticipation and excitement. She couldn't believe that she was doing this.

Bellatrix heard a twig snap and she reared around like some startled animal, but she didn't draw her wand, nor did she speak. Her dark onyx eyes locked in an intense stare with the young witch's. Hermione could hear Bellatrix panting in the cold night air; see her breath creating a sensuous mist in the moonlight. She swallowed. Bellatrix was ready.

"The saints can't help me now…the ropes have been unbound…" Hermione whispered to herself as she moved forward.

"I didn't think you would come." Bellatrix said softly.

Hermione flinched at the softness, the non-threatening timbre of the older witch's voice, a sound she never expected to ever hear.

"I almost didn't. But…I deduced that if I didn't…it would be far worse." Hermione replied.

Bellatrix laughed softly. But it wasn't a signature cackle, but a soft, husky laugh. A laugh filled with arousal.

The Mudblood was smart. Of course she already knew that, the battle last year proved that she was a worthy adversary. Even the Dark Lord agreed.

"Smart little Muddy-thing, but fear not…I do not wish to harm you…after all you stayed true to your word, I shall honor mine." She said.

Hermione's chestnut eye brows rose in surprise. Compromise? Was she seriously keeping her word? She half expected a curse to be thrown and to be bound and tortured. But Bellatrix didn't move, she stood in the moonlight, still panting her eyes undressing the brunette with an unnerving lust.

Without conscious thought the two witches moved toward one another, both losing all thought and inhibition. Blood-status didn't matter, good and evil didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the primal, feral need to be fucked.

Lips met. Electricity sparked. Hermione moaned.

"You don't know how long I have wanted this." Bellatrix whispered against Hermione's lips.

Hermione didn't respond; she crushed her lips against Bellatrix's once more with a little more urgency. Now it was Bellatrix's turn to moan. She continued to kiss and caress as she was gently pushed against a tree; the rough bark ripping the leather on her corset, scratching the bare skin underneath.

"Undress me." Bellatrix hissed taking Hermione's surprisingly steady hands and placing them on the laces of her corset.

Hermione gracefully unlaced the ties that bound Bellatrix's torso, taking it a step further and moving down the black velvet covering her generous breasts.

Bellatrix let out a gasp as she felt a warm, wet tongue take a nipple into its warmth and suck on it. She laced her fingers in Hermione's bushy brown hair, pushing her face closer, taking more of her breast into her mouth. Her body arched as Hermione's hand moved to cradle the small of her back in her grip.

"Yes…" Bellatrix gasped as Hermione shifted her attention to the other side.

Her free hand kneading the breast she left behind. Hermione pushed the sleek, black velvet down even further, removing Bellatrix's arms carefully from their confines, careful not to touch the Dark Mark that had been branded into the older witch's skin. Bellatrix moaned as she felt Hermione's fingers run the length of her firm abdomen.

Hermione gently turned Bellatrix around, forcing her against the tree face first. Bellatrix moaned as she felt Hermione begin to suck and nip at her neck, paying particular attention to the runic Azkaban tattoo on her pulse point. Suddenly Hermione gripped her hips and hiked up her skirt, pushing it up to her hips.

"No knickers…not a total surprise." Hermione breathed.

Bellatrix moaned as she felt Hermione's fingers trace her slit, she bit her lips trying to keep herself from cumming right then. Hermione kicked her feet to shoulder width. Bellatrix moaned.

"Don't tease me Muddy…fuck me now." Bellatrix hissed through gritted teeth as Hermione's fingers found an erect nipple and pinched.

"Beg me…" Hermione said boldly.

"Fuck me Mudblood! Fuck me please!" Bellatrix moaned loudly.

She would normally not beg, only take, but this…she needed this, and she needed it so much that all thought of dominance was pushed from her mind as she felt the teasing fingers trace her slit, and brush across her painfully erect clit.

Hermione didn't want to keep the older witch waiting so without any further hesitation she pushed three fingers inside Bellatrix's core. Hermione moaned as Bellatrix's hot, slick walls accommodated her fingers, molding against them.

"Yes Muddy….fuck me good…fuck me…" Bellatrix moaned as she moved her hips back into Hermione's hand.

Hermione moved her fingers along Bellatrix's g-spot. Bellatrix groaned and clawed at the tree, stripping off the bark as she rocked her body against it and the young witch's fingers.

"You like that? Filthy bitch. Whore. Spreading you legs for the likes of me…You like this don't you? Being fucked by a Mudblood. Your skirt hiked around your hips like a sodding prostitute." Hermione panted in Bellatrix's ear.

Bellatrix's hips bucked wildly against Hermione's hand and the gyration of her hips against Hermione's core was becoming too much to bare. She could feel the heat coming from the younger witch's core and she wanted to touch it. To make her feel as good as she was feeling.

"Yes…Hermione…fuck me…fuck me like the whore that I am!" Bellatrix moaned.

Hermione's hand went impossibly deeper, pushing against the older witch. The wetness from Bellatrix flowing down her hand, running down her arm. Then a loud moan as Hermione grabbed a fist full of the wild raven curls, pulling her head back, exposing her neck to her mouth.

She bit hard. Marking her.

"I want to hear you when you cum for me." Hermione said in a low voice.

Bellatrix couldn't help but notice the unadulterated lust she heard in that once sweet voice. She would make her pay for that…oh yes she would.

"Hermione…I am…I...shit…" Bellatrix moaned as her legs gave way and she fell to her knees taking Hermione with her, fingers still fucking her cunt into blissful oblivion.

Bellatrix molded her body into Hermione throwing her head back onto her shoulder running her sharp nails through the bushy brown hair. Hermione moaned a she felt the heat begin to increase and the moans get softer, she never pegged Bellatrix for the silent before the explosion type.

Then it happened.

"Fuck yes! Yes….fuck….mmmm….yes…fuck me till I stop cumming!" Bellatrix moaned loudly.

Her moans echoing off the ancient trees of the forest that was surrounding them. But no one heard, it was just she and Hermione in the clearing.

Bellatrix's hips bucked wildly and her head spun as her orgasm hit and squirted out all over and down the brunette's hand. Hermione moaned as she felt this and continued to give the older witch orgasms until Bellatrix went limp and struggled to catch her breath.

Silence.

Except for the heavy panting of the two witches.

Hermione removed her hands and Bellatrix moved to face the younger witch.

"Taste me." Bellatrix commanded softly.

Hermione did as she was told and brought her soaked fingers to her mouth. She moaned at the sweet yet tangy flavor of Bellatrix's cum on her hand. Bellatrix smirked; she knew that this girl had never tried anything so bold before. Then again this night was full of surprises. The time for playing games was over and Bellatrix pushed Hermione onto the ground and onto her back, pushing a thigh between the young witch's legs.

Bellatrix moaned at the feel of the wetness that met her thigh through the fabric of the younger woman's jeans.

"Hmm it seems that getting me off made you just as wet…now who is the whore my little Muddy brat?" Bellatrix cooed softly as she ran her fingers over Hermione's lips.

"I…I am…" Hermione whispered.

Bellatrix smirked, her eyes narrowed. The little brat liked to be dominated. And domination was a specialty of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix reached for her wand and waved it, they were now both naked on the icy cold forest floor. Hermione moaned as Bellatrix leaned down over her, their hardened nipples cutting against one another. Her head was spinning, the feel of Bellatrix against her was too much and she clutched at the older witch, but Bellatrix removed her hands from her body and held them with one of her hands above Hermione's head while the other made its way down the canvas of Hermione's torso, down past the neatly trimmed patch of curls at the apex of her legs. Hermione's hips jerked forward and Bellatrix cackled softly.

"Mmm you're so wet for me…do I excite you? Make you wet?" Bellatrix asked dipping a finger into the wet folds of Hermione's sex.

"Yes…fuck…yes…Bella…" Hermione moaned.

Bellatrix smiled, this girl was playing along well. She knew that this girl was just as curious as she and just as powerful. She could feel the magical pull of the girl from the moment their lips met. The dark witch pushed three fingers inside her, meeting the barrier almost at once. She hesitated.

"I restored it…" Hermione said softly looking up into the dark eyes above her.

A smile curved Bellatrix's plump lips. The Mudblood was clever indeed. She pushed her fingers in hard, breaking the barrier. Hermione let out a small shriek of pain, but it soon turned into a throaty moan of pleasure as Bellatrix set a steady pace inside of her. Her head was spinning and her body was over stimulated with pleasure. Bellatrix defiantly knew what she was doing.

"Let me hear you…" Bellatrix breathed.

Hermione began to moan as Bellatrix rocked against her, dark curls tickling her face as the older witch hung over her. Bellatrix ran her tongue down Hermione's neck, nipping and sucking on the skin of her throat. Hermione could feel Bellatrix smile against her pulse point before biting down, hard. Bellatrix moaned as the metallic taste of blood touched her lips.

"So good…" Bellatrix whispered around the wound she had caused.

Hermione moaned louder as her orgasm fast approached, Bellatrix sensing this slowed her pace.

"Not yet…I'm not done with you." Bellatrix said pulling her fingers out, bringing them to her lips.

Hermione panted as she watched Bellatrix soak her juices off her long fingers. She reached her hands out and gently pinched hard nipples between her fingers. Bellatrix groaned as her nipples were tugged and pulled.

"Enough!" Bellatrix snapped.

Hermione stopped at once. Bellatrix grinned and flipped Hermione onto her stomach, climbing on top of her, pushing a thigh between her legs. Hermione moaned as she felt Bellatrix full breasts press against her back.

"You are a quick study aren't you?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes…I am…" Hermione said between pants.

She couldn't help it; the arousal in her voice was unmistakable.

"I never pegged you for the submissive type." Bellatrix whispered.

"Remember, it is I who fucked you first." Hermione quipped.

Bellatrix smiled and chuckled softly, licking her plump lips.

"Hmmm…how should I punish you?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione swallowed, her breathing becoming shallower as her chest constricted.

"Oh don't worry sweet muddy…I wont curse you…just deny you what you so desperately crave until I see fit." Bellatrix said.

That didn't make Hermione feel better. But for some reason she felt safe knowing that Bellatrix wouldn't hurt her like that. The dark witch had kept her word thus far; Hermione had no reason to mistrust her.

"Ah I know!" Bellatrix said happily.

She waved her wand and a strap on appeared between her legs, Hermione could feel the shaft against her back side. She squirmed; this was something she had never experienced before.

"On your hands and knees." Bellatrix commanded softly.

Hermione did as she was told, and got on her hands and knees, spreading her knees apart. Bellatrix moaned in approval and positioned herself at Hermione's entrance. Gripping her hips painfully, she pushed herself inside the younger witch. Hermione tensed and cried out as the shaft filled her completely, the sensation foreign, but not unpleasant.

"Fuck!" Hermione moaned.

"Yes…that's it. Take it! Take it like the filthy Mudblood that you are!" Bellatrix said pushing herself deeper.

Hermione moaned and moved her hips back into Bellatrix as she rammed into her. This was nothing like she had ever experienced before and she could feel herself start to cum, but didn't, afraid of what Bellatrix would do. She didn't think she could handle this much longer. Then Bellatrix hit that spot. The spot that Hermione most desperately wanted to be hit, she moaned loudly and arched up off her hands. Bellatrix grabbed a fist full of hair and craned her neck back just enough so that her tongue could lap up the blood slowly oozing out of the wound on Hermione's neck.

"That's it…let me hear you…let me hear you moan for me." Bellatrix cooed softly.

Hermione let out moans and cries of pleasure as the intensity of Bellatrix's thrust grew almost too much to handle. Though it was freezing outside, she was sweating, warmed by Bellatrix at her back and the intense fire between her legs.

Then it happened.

Her eyes clamped shut and she gripped Bellatrix's thighs tight, breaking the skin, her hips moving of their own accord until she couldn't bare it anymore. She pitched forward, Bellatrix still pushing into her relentlessly.

"Fuck…Bella…Bellatrix!" Hermione moaned as her second orgasm exploded inside of her.

She felt Bellatrix shudder and let out a gasp. She knew the older witch had just had an orgasm of her own. Always wanting to be a good student, she had somehow revered their positions before Bellatrix had realized that Hermione had drawn her wand.

"Fuck yes…." Bellatrix moaned as Hermione pushed the dildo inside of her.

Hermione had never done anything like this before; the sensation of being inside of Bellatrix, feeling her breasts against hers and her lips on her hot skin was making her head spin. Bellatrix caught her lips in an intense kiss and clutched at her as if her life depended on it, her sharp nails running down Hermione's back as her thrusts grew deeper and her body started to tremble. She could feel Bellatrix's hips start to move of their own accord and her body seemed to stiffen, her moans grew quiet and her eyes were closed, teeth biting her lower lip. Hermione bent down and places kisses and nips on the column of Bellatrix's pale throat, she could feel her pulse quicken under her lips.

"Fuck…yes! Fuck me harder Mudblood!" Bellatrix moaned loudly as her hips seemed to roll with more ferocity and her nails bit deeper.

Hermione moved her hips faster, pounding herself harder into the dark witch beneath her; she could feel her own orgasm fast approaching. Bellatrix moved a hand between their bodies and began to stroke her clit as Hermione pounded her core with even more urgency.

"Oh…gods…Bellatrix…shit…" Hermione moaned against Bellatrix's neck.

"Yes, that's it…" Bellatrix said through gritted teeth.

Hermione gave one last thrust and her orgasm hit. That sent a wave of fire through her body, Bellatrix soon cried out as her own orgasm hit and leaked out onto the dildo that was still deep inside of her.

"Shit! Hermione!" Bellatrix moaned loudly.

Hermione kissed Bellatrix as she came, gently squeezing a breast as Bellatrix's orgasm subsided. Hermione pulled the shaft out of the dark witch and took it off throwing it off to the side. She fell on the ground next to Bellatrix who lay there panting. A long silence passed between them before Bellatrix picked up her wand and waved it, their clothes came back on and the strap on disappeared. She gingerly got to her feet, still panting; she held a hand out to Hermione, who took it.

"Will I see you again?" Hermione asked.

"Sooner than you might think." Bellatrix said darkly.

Hermione swallowed. Bellatrix pulled her in for one last kiss, but pulled away clutching her left arm. Hermione gave her a look of apprehension which was mirrored in the onyx eyes looking at her in the split second before Bellatrix disappeared from the clearing a whirl of black smoke. Hermione stood there, unsure of what to do with herself. But figured that it was nearly dawn and she needed to be at breakfast. With one last look at the forest floor, she walked back up to the castle.

"Where have you been?" A voice said as Hermione snuck back into the common room.

Hermione stopped, facing a very worried and angry Ginny Weasley.

"I was…um…in the library." Hermione said with little conviction.

She faltered under the look Ginny was giving her. She had never seen the red-head so angry before. Then she noticed the note in Ginny's hand.

"I don't believe this. I…I never would have expected it from you." Ginny said softly.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the disappointment in her best friend's voice.

"But I understand." Ginny continued, "I understand why you had to go. She would have come for you. And then you wouldn't have a choice."

Hermione moved forward, but Ginny shook her head. Hermione stopped and looked at the red head.

"I just have one question." Ginny said.

"Yes?" Hermione croaked.

She wasn't surprised to find that her voice was hoarse, and it didn't seem to bother Ginny because she moved forward.

"These bites…did you want to go? Did you want her to fuck you?" Ginny asked angrily.

Hermione looked away; she couldn't stand the look of fury in her eyes. But she nodded, and more tears seeped from beneath her closed eye lids. She heard Ginny let out a long sigh of anger and aguish and then a slap. Hermione clutched at her bruised cheek, staring in shock at her best friend as she wiped the blood that was coming out of her nose. Ginny was shaking in rage and tears had pooled in her eyes. They stood there not speaking for a long while.

"I wanted her to fuck me; I wanted her to make me feel something, anything. But at the same time I didn't. I can't explain it and I don't expect you to understand but it's the truth Ginny and if you can't accept that then sod off I don't need you." Hermione said breaking the silence.

Ginny said nothing she just continued to stare at Hermione, she regretted hitting her friend, but she couldn't help it, the anger that pulsed through her got the better and she lashed out.

"Did you…enjoy it?" Ginny asked.

"Every. Second. Of. It." Hermione said slowly.

Ginny closed her eyes. She seemed to be trying to control herself.

"I love you Hermione. But this…this is just too much." Ginny said unable to fight the betrayal she was feeling.

"I know it is Gin…and I don't expect you to understand, but please…no one is to know. I'm not going to see her again." Hermione said looking at her friend.

Ginny gave her a small, genuine smile. Hermione hadn't ratted on her when she caught her with Dean, or when she walked in on her and Luna last week. Ginny understood the importance of keeping a secret, and if Hermione said she wasn't going to see her again, well Ginny believed that.

"I'm sorry." Ginny said after a few minutes.

"I deserved it." Hermione shrugged.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Hermione was exhausted and her body ached, Bellatrix had really done a number on her. But she did enjoy it and she knew she would be sated for a while, but what would happen if the urge came up again? What would she do then? Then the sound of their fellow Gryffindors waking up for the morning snapped them back.

"I had better go get cleaned up before breakfast." Hermione said.

"Yeah. I want to talk more about this Mione…good thing it's Saturday." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded in agreement. Ginny moved forward and threw the letter in the fire place where there were still some hot coals, it burned and disappeared.

"Now no one need ever know." Ginny said.

"Thank you Ginny." Hermione said.

Ginny pulled her into a hug and the backed away.

"You…need a shower for sure…though sex is a nice smell on you…Bellatrix is not." Ginny said crinkling her nose.

Hermione laughed lightly.

"It's not for everyone." Hermione said walking up the stairs to her dormitory.

"See you at breakfast." Ginny said.

Hermione waved to indicate that she had heard her and gathered her clothes and headed to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she stripped to nothing and got into the shower, letting the hot water wash off all traces of Bellatrix. Hermione was exhausted; her night had been amazing, though she was reluctant to go at first; afraid of what would happen to her. But obviously Bellatrix had a need, and only she could satisfy that need. She knew that forgetting last night was going to be difficult. The dreams and the getting her self off to the thoughts of Bellatrix were going to be more difficult to keep at bay. At least Ginny didn't know about those, or else she would really be in for it. Hermione shook the thoughts from her head and got out of the shower looking herself over in the mirror.

"Wow…she really did…good lord." Hermione said examining the deep scratches on her hips and back.

Then she looked at the bites on her neck that had so intrigued Ginny. She sighed and waved her wand, they disappeared. But she left the scratches, though she wasn't going to see Bellatrix again, she had no intention of forgetting about it so soon. She finished dressing and walked back to her room, stopping when she saw a new letter on her bed. She rushed to the bed and ripped the letter open.

_Muddy,_

_I hope you enjoyed our night, I did. But don't get too expectant, because the next time we meet…it won't be so pleasurable for you._

Hermione stood in shock and read the words over again and again. Of course she hadn't expected anything less from the Death Eater, but seeing it in writing was a little unnerving. Shaking her head, Hermione tucked the letter in her trunk and went down to breakfast, closing the dormitory door behind her.


End file.
